


Pharmercy One Shots

by Pillowscience21



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Pharmercy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-07 00:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15206771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pillowscience21/pseuds/Pillowscience21
Summary: Starting a collection of my Pharmercy one shots that just wont fit in my other work/works.





	1. A Day At The Beach

**Author's Note:**

> So I went to the beach today and I was inspired to write a little Pharmercy at the beach. No plot just sexy fluff.

“Fareeha, are you sure you can carry all of that? I could take something else.” Angela sighed, watching her girlfriend shove two beach chairs and a canvas roll in her armpits that contained their shade tent for the day. Fareeha had a habit of trying to be chivalrous in every possible way, but when the soldier tried to grab a tote bag in her free hand while wheeling the cooler behind her, the doctor felt she needed to intervene. 

“I’m perfectly capable of carrying two bags at once darling, please let me help.” Angela insisted, and was satisfied when her stubborn girlfriend huffed and handed her a bag to carry.

“I don’t know why we need so many things with us anyway, we will only be here for the day.” Fareeha complained. 

“We are possibly the only responsible adults in this entire group today, I needed to make sure we are ready for anything.” Angela giggled and moved in closer to her girlfriend, “Besides, I find it kind of cute when you are frustrated you get that adorable crinkle above your nose.” 

The taller woman laughed at that and they made their way to the sandy area where they quickly set up their spot away from the rest of the Overwatch team. Half of Overwatch decided to take a day at the beach after a particularly difficult string of missions. After yelling at everyone to put on sun screen Angela scanned the area around them; Hana and Brigitte set up a spot near them and were taking the first of many selfies for the day, Lena and Ameile were already in the water splashing playfully, and all of the guys had wondered over to the volleyball courts and had just started a game with the exception of Winston who seemed to already be asleep under and umbrella. 

While Fareeha was trying to figure out how to set up their shade tent, Angela decided to take off her sundress and begin applying her sunscreen. She was excited to show off her new bikini to her girlfriend, she loved watching the glint in the tanned woman’s eyes as she allowed herself to be lusted over. The doctor made a point in slowly rubbing the white cream into her arms before moving to her legs, just as she was beginning on her left thigh she noticed Fareeha stand in triumph at besting the tent before turning to the doctor. 

The younger woman felt her heart leap into her chest at the sight of her beautiful girlfriend in the smallest pink string bikini she had ever seen, it was accented with dainty white flowers along the edges of the material. Fareeha felt her blood run hot as she watched the doctor smooth her hands over her own pale legs, rubbing in her sunscreen with a knowing smirk. 

“Like what you see?” Angela chuckled.

Fareeha managed to close her mouth, leaned over the chair placing her hands on the armrests on either side of her girlfriend, a look in her eye that sent a chill down the doctors spine. 

“Perhaps you would like for me to show you how much I appreciate what I am seeing habibti.” 

Before Angela could register the movement Fareeha leaned in for a heated kiss, but just as the doctor was going to deepen it farther the soldier pulled away and stood leaving Angela wanting.

“I’m going for a swim.” Fareeha smirked, taking in the flush that had taken over her girlfriend’s body. She relished in the feeling of her girlfriends gaze on her, as she removed her tank top revealing a black bikini top with gold trim that matched the board shorts she was wearing. The soldier sauntered over to the water and without a glance back, she waded in making sure to flex her back muscles before diving into the waves, fully aware Angela would get her back somehow for the teasing.


	2. Sunburn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha has a sunburn, Angela tries to make her feel better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey remember that day at the beach? Yeah, sunburns often go hand in hand with those... all I can say is ouch.

Angela giggled as she caught sight of Fareeha, sprawled on the cool kitchen tile, nothing but a bra and panties on and a wet rag draped over her face. 

“What are you laughing at?” Fareeha mumbled from under her cover.

“You.” 

“Angela, you shouldn’t laugh at me I’m pretty sure I’m dying.” Fareeha moaned, despite her naturally dark complexion the soldier’s body was clearly red from the tip of her nose to her toes. The doctor kneeled down, poked at her girlfriends inflamed shoulder and watched, as it turned white before flooding back to a subtle red color. 

“You’re not going to die from a sunburn dear, besides I told you to put sunscreen on. Why didn’t you listen to me?” Angela scowled poking Fareeha’s skin once more for emphasis. At that Fareeha whimpered pulled the towel off her face, and pouted cutely. 

“I told you, I’ve never needed sunscreen before I don’t know what happened this time…” 

“You lathered baby oil all over yourself to impress me then promptly fell asleep in the sun, that’s what happened you big dork.” Angela chided. Fareeha huffed, and sat up cocking her head to the side and raising an eyebrow and grinning playfully before pulling the doctor into her lap.

“Perhaps the doctor has a cure for her poor sick patient.” The soldier said before pulling her girlfriend down for a kiss, but instead of leaning into it the doctor brought her open palms down on Fareeha’s burnt shoulders with a loud smack. 

“Ouch! What was that for?” Fareeha cried.

“Foolish actions often have painful consequences my dear.” Angela cooed as she stood up and sauntered to the doorway, turning and motioning for Fareeha to follow her to the bedroom with a wink. “Come with me and ill assist you in applying ointment to your burn, then ill see what else I can do to take your mind off the pain.” 

Fareeha knew she had no choice but to obey.


	3. Tattoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fareeha acquired a new tattoo while Angela was away.

Fareeha tapped her foot impatiently leaning against a wall at the airport.

Angela’s plane landed 10min ago she should be out already.

Angela was on this particular mission for 3 weeks, they have very little communication during this time and Fareeha couldn’t wait to be in the company of her love. 

Finally she saw a familiar blonde ponytail among a large group of people, her heart leapt at the sight of the blue-eyed angel gliding towards her, a large grin spreading wide across her pink lips when she caught sight of Fareeha. 

The soldier took just a couple of long strides before she scooped the doctor into her warm embrace, kissing her forehead tenderly. 

“Oh habibti I have missed you so much.” She said planting another soft kiss on Angela’s head. 

“Mmm I’ve missed you too my dear.”

One step into the door of their home and Angela knew she was in for a treat, she sniffed the familiar scent of Fareeha’s famous stew. She knew it was Angela’s favorite and she knew that the doctor would be starving after a long day of travel.

“Fareeha you are just too good to me.” She said pulling the soldier into a tight hug looking up to plant a kiss on her tattooed cheek. They sat at the table for dinner and Angela took note of how Fareeha didn’t bother taking her leather jacket off as they ate, she didn’t mind though. She quite liked the way the jacket accented Fareeha’s narrow waste and broad shoulders. Angela told Fareeha all about her mission, how they managed not to loose one soldier on a deep recon mission that had the medic nervous from the start. 

“What did you do while I was away?” She asked after they moved to the couch each with a glass of red wine in hand. Even though she knew Fareeha was likely busy with her job as a personal bodyguard the whole time, she loved listening to the soldiers excitement as she recounted the details of her day. She was busy memorizing the curve of Fareeha’s jaw when she soldier shrugged her jacket off to reveal a plain white tank-top, but something else caught Angela’s eye. She couldn’t help herself as her hand traced two doves entertwined on Fareeha’s right ribs just below her breast. It was still slightly pink and raised from newness and her tank-top nearly covered it. 

“Do you like it?” Fareeha questioned a slight nervous tone laced in her words a blush spreading across her face. “I got it to symbolize us, I wanted a part of you with me at all times.” 

“Its beautiful.” Angela whispered before leaning over to kiss the skin gently, noticing how Fareeha’s breath hitched and her skin prickled slightly. Angela lifted herself so she could straddle her love, cupping her cheek and running her thumb along the tattoo under her eye before leaning in to kiss that one as well. “Your beautiful.”

Angela leaned forward hooking her finger in the tank-top streaching the material slightly so she could see the tattoo more clearly. One of the simple doves was drawn in blue ink, the other white ink that was sharp against Fareeha’s dark skin. The doctor leaned in, kissed the beautiful markings gently before pulling Fareeha’s lips to her own. 

They spent the night memorizing each other again, making up for lost time.


	4. Tired Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela isn't home when Fareeha returns from a mission. A very exhausted solider manages to lock herself out of the house.

That last mission kicked Fareeha’s ass, and she was definitely feeling the effects. The familiar sound of Angela’s ringtone sang through the cars speakers, even though Fareeha was exhausted she was excited to see her girlfriend for the first time in over a week. 

 

“Hey babe i’m almost home.” Though Fareeha couldn’t hide the exhaustion in her voice she tried to still sound relatively happy.

 

“Hey sweetie, rough mission? You sound exhausted…”

 

“I’m a little tired but don’t think for a second that’s going to stop me from showing you how much I missed you.” 

 

“Yeah… about that…I was called in for an emergency surgery. I’m so sorry baby, it might be a long one.” The disappointment in Angela’s voice was evident, she is as upset as Fareeha is about the whole thing. The young soldier could never stay mad at the doctor.

 

“I guess you will just have to make it up to me then baby.” 

 

“Thank you Fareeha promise I will. I have to go, text me when you make it home? Love you.”

 

The line clicked and the car was filled with silence as Fareeha pulled into her parking spot. She leaned her head back on the headrest and closed her eyes. With the excitement of seeing Angela shattered, she really felt the weight of her own exhaustion not to mention some of the bumps and bruises she received while on duty. Determined to get out of the car before she fell asleep there, Fareeha opened the door and got out closing the driver door and opening the back door to get her duffle out of the back seat. Satisfied that she had everything she closed the door and made her way to their front steps, once at the door she searched through her pockets to find her key. 

 

“Where the fuck… oh nooo.” Fareeha mumbled she dropped her bags and walked back to the car eyeing her keyring and cell phone sitting happily in the center console. 

 

“Shit, please be unlocked…” The soldier tried the door handle only to find that her habit of hitting the lock button on the way out of the car had kicked in at the worst of times. 

 

“Of course I left my fucking cell phone in there too…” Fareeha breathed, looking around for a solution. Breaking into the car was out of the question the alarm would wake up the whole block, the soldier decided on trying to get into the house. She made her way to the back where she eyed the bedroom window, she stepped up onto a pile of paving stones she had been meaning to place in the garden. She placed two hands on the window and began shaking back and forth, the lock jiggled teasingly but remained in place. Determined to get this done herself Fareeha bend her knees and began shaking harder just as the lock was about to pop out of its hold, the stones beneath her feet gave way to the vibrations, sending her head long into the corner of the window frame. When she jerked back from the blow the stones shifted farther sending her careening backwards her hands flailed helplessly looking for something to grab onto to soften her impact. What her hand found was a piece of sharp metal siding slicing her left forearm all the way to her palm. 

 

She lay in defeat for a moment before bringing her uninjured hand to her brow feeling the blood seep from the gash there. 

 

“Lovely…” she said sarcastically. 

 

The soldier went over her options, she can continue to try and get in the house and probably injure herself farther, she could wake her neighbor up and scare them half to death and beg for themt to take her to the hospital, or she could just walk the mile to the hospital herself. Fareeha decided to go with the last option because she is pretty sure her neighbor already hates her.

 

After ruining her favorite sweater by wrapping her bloodied arm in it she made her way to the hospital. Maybe she could get in and out of the ER before Angela was out of surgery and she could just get a ride home with her girlfriend.

 

The walk to the hospital was past before she knew it and she walked into the thankfully empty ER and was being wheeled to the scanning room. 

 

“Can you get a message to a doctor here?” The soldier asked the nurse that was taking her to get a CT scan of her head. 

 

“Sure who is it?” 

 

“Dr. Zeigler, she should be in the OR.”

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

  
  


Once the scans were done and all of the paperwork was filed Fareeha was waiting patiently on a bed to be seen by the doctor who would stitch up her would and send her on her way. The curtain pulled back to reveal a very upset Angela Ziegler, blue eyes nearly boring holes into her.

 

“What happened?” Angela asked stepping forward to examine the gash on her head.

 

“I locked my eyes in the car…”

The look Angela gave her was one of pure annoyance. “And how exactly does that leave you,’ the doctor gestured to Fareeha’s whole body,’ like this?”

 

“I didn’t have my phone and I tried to break in through the window and I fell… i’m just a mess. God you’re so beautiful Angela i’ve missed you so much.” Fareeha opened her arms for a hug but was met with a glare, before the doctor turned to a rolling cart with the supplies for stitching her wound. The doctor leaned forward and Fareeha could feel her breath on her cheek as she started her work, the soldiers skin prickling from the closeness and the sight of her girlfriends subtle cleavage peeking from her shirt. 

 

“You know all of this could have been avoided soldier.” Angela purred, placing a feather light kiss on Fareeha’s lips.

 

“Yeah if i hadn’t locked my keys in the car like an idiot.”

 

“Well that, and if you had just used the key code to get in.” 

 

The laugh they shared made Fareeha’s head throb.


End file.
